monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Make and design your OWN weapons!
Wouldnt it be cool to be able to MAKE your own weapons! But you are restricted on what you can make based on the materials and cash you have. Do you mean "make and design your own weapon types"? If not, that's exactly what we do in MH. Pink Fatalis 00:35, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Right, I get it now. But how would you stop them from looking horrendously ugly, like they would if I were to make them (and anyone else as terrible at art as I am). Pink Fatalis 00:39, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I don't know who posted initially,but how much of a MH noob are you?CrellinEtreyu 02:49, March 16, 2011 (UTC) This sounds like an interesting idea until you realize that it will only result in everyone carrying around giant p*ngas shaped GS's. If Capcom's mods make this impossible and everyone makes legit custom weapons, there's still a fairly decent chance that your brainchild will quickly be made obsolete by another superior weapon. Cobalt32 00:51, March 17, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 @Purpel: The "giant p*ngas" thing was a joke. Your idea sounds cool, maybe each weapon could have either 3 or more designs you could forge, and possibly switch between at will, like with armor pigment, or maybe you could select various details, and mix and match your own designs. Not too much detail, maybe 3 or 4 categories like blade design, hilt design, detail, and color, with maybe 4 options each. Cobalt32 02:21, March 17, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 The only problem I have with changing the colour of weapons is that it would take away the one unique visual aspect of subspecies' weapons. Although, this is a wishlist, so I can wish for subspecies' weapons to be different in looks to those of the originals (seriously, it is rather disappointing that the Nargacuga sub hammer, for example, is just a green version of the regular one). Anyway, to avoid getting further off topic, I would like this idea, as longs as it's kept to moderately minor details that can be changed. PS. English isn't my first language, so I fail at slang occasionally. What is this "giant p*ngas" you are referring to? Or shouldn't I ask? Pink Fatalis 02:42, March 17, 2011 (UTC) There is slightly more customisation for armours in P3rd. Each piece can individually be altered in colour (still only in some places, not the whole armour piece), as opposed to selecting one colour for the whole set. It's still only a minor change, but it's quite nice. It would be good to have something like this for weapons. Pink Fatalis 02:57, March 17, 2011 (UTC) @Pink: You mean Armor Pigment? Tri has that, too. Also, on the subject of changing weapon colors, how about being limited to varying shades or tones of the weapon's original color, or instead of changing the weapon's colors, you could keep the colors of the original monster, but change the way they are distributed on the weapon? (in other words, you could choose between a few pre-set color schemes for the weapon) @Purpel: Your "gunpowder stains" thing gave me an idea: how about being able to give your weapons certain extra textures, like dirt or mud, blood stains (or not; this may require an M rating...), rust, or, for those of you that want to be known for taking good care of your weapons, a polished sheen? Cobalt32 13:39, March 17, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 it would take a while. It's already enough of a pain for the people who know how to animate them and put them in the game. Torry 17:06, March 17, 2011 (UTC)Torry @Torry: Not really; all they would have to do is keep 3 or so weapon design concepts instead of just keep one and scrap the rest... I think... Cobalt32 17:30, March 17, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 ______________________________ I thought of lets say... You have 3 rathalos scales, 3 spikes, a wing and a claw, you have the 3 scales alrdy formed into a sword/shield/etc, but then you can add 3 spike where you want them, also a part of the wing and the claw, but you could also add some minor things like scars/broken parts on the weapon, + the weapon would be variable on the raw dmg calculated on where you add spikes and stuff, i think the should make shoulders customable, but with a standart pattern of what they are now, again, only spikes and stuff could be moved, just a raw idea :) _____________________________ Dont weapons already come in variety like the blood flute and khezu horn @you ^ :not like this... Cobalt32 16:49, March 18, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 @person before him: No player-determined stat changes; just cosmetic changes. Also, you probably shouldn't need to use parts for arbitrary changes like this; it shouldbe either free and done at the box or cost like 10z or less at the smith to switch changeable parts, but you only pay once for all changes done at one time. Cobalt32 16:52, March 18, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32